Toy kitchen structures have been designed in the past with the various components making up the toy kitchen embodied in a nonunitary arrangement. That is, such elements as a stove, kitchen sink, kitchen table etc. are each included in the toy kitchen as separate and independently standing structures or modules. A number of such kitchen elements consequently occupy a relatively large area. Further, since the plural elements making up such a toy kitchen are ordinarily irregular in shape and size, large and bulky packaging is often required for shipping and storage of an entire kitchen play set. Actual packing of the individual components into a single container also requires some skill, and often the use of cushioning materials between the various elements to prevent damage during shipping.